The Trouble Bellas
by bigleesbian
Summary: The Troubletones go to college. Beca is the new group leader, but Chloe and Aubrey are constantly around. Ships are Brittana and Bechloe. Main characters are Santana and Beca.
1. I wanna meet Adele

"We should talk to them, San", Brittany said as Santana kept staring from a distance to a group of girls trying to talk to the new students in the middle of the activities' fair.

"The Barden Bellas, Britt?", she said, turning to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "It sounds like the name of an unsuccessful middle aged women group from the italian X's Factor"

"I'm not sure they have The X Factor in Italy", Mercedes interrupted, observing the group.

"Oh, they have. I was asked to be one of the judges this year but I told my daddy I'd rather go to college first", Sugar smiled.

"Really? Can I go too?", Brittany asked excitedly.

"Totally, I'm pretty sure you could help with the dancing", Sugar replied.

"Okay, but for now… Are we going to join them?", Mercedes raised an eyebrow as one of the tiniest girls she had ever seen in her life obviously was getting tired of faking a smile.

"Or we could make The Troubletones the new college acapella hit", Santana had to surpress a smile when one of them started winking and making bedroom eyes at one of the boys passing by.

"They seem nice, San. I wanna make new friends, it's our first day!", Brittany pleaded with the puppy eyes that always made her girlfriend give in.

"But…", Santana sighed deeply, "Okay. But no commitment."

"None", Brittany answered immediately, kissing their intertwined pinkies.

"Then let's go! I wanna meet Adele!", Sugar pointed at one of the girls at the stand and clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"Honey, that's not-", Mercedes started saying but it was too late, the girl was gone.

"Maybe their name is Barden Bella because that one is friends with Bella Swan", Brittany pointed at one of them while walking towards the group's stand.

"You should ask her that, Britt", Santana laughed as she noticed the resemblance between who seemed to be the group's leader and the girl from the movie (Brittany had made her watch. She hated it. She didn't ramble about how Jacob was better than Edward for good 10 minutes after the movie. At all).

Sugar impatiently waited a few seconds for them to arrive. They hesitated for a bit as they were getting closer to the girls, but their excited eyes at someone finally approaching _them_ was inviting, so they just gave in and got closer to the stand.

"Hello, I'm Beca and I'm completely aware of how lame acapella singing groups look like from the outside, but I promise you we're not", the brunette in front of them smiled, looking rather tired.

"Every kangaroo in Australia knows who we are. Crocodiles are more of a guys groups kind of animal but I'm sure they'll come around. I'm Fat Amy", the girl sounded genuinely sincere and gave each of them a pamphlet.

"I thought Adele was from England", Sugar whispered in Brittany's ear.

"We're not from the outside, we're the national champions of the high school choir league", Mercedes said proudly and flashed them with her best smile.

"Oh, but this is the real life", the girl with the biggest neckline commented, "It's completely different."

"It looks exactly the same to me, Bond girl", Santana answered, offended.

"What Stacie meant", Beca interrupted, trying to sound nice, "It's that it's a whole new experience!", she tried to smile again, not sure how to act all receptive.

"Well, can we see you perform before we decide to join?", Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can YouTube us, honey", a girl with half of her head shaved said. "Oh, and I'm Cynthia Rose."

"I have. I really liked your performance at Nationals last year", Brittany smiled towards all of them.

"That's nice", Beca smiled back, "Do you plan on auditioning?"

"Yeah, I mean, if I can perform Britney Spears", Brittany shrugged.

"Actually, we choose the song", Stacie replied, still a little pissed at Santana's comment.

"Then you better choose Britney or you're gonna miss the best dancer that you ever set your eyes on", Santana snapped back.

"Wow, how did things get so intense?", Fat Amy made a peace and love sign, "We're all a group of sexy ladies blessing the campus with our presence, no need to fight."

"I… uh, you can perform Britney if you want to", Beca said looking at Brittany.

"Okay, but I'll need a snake because I left mine at home, Lord Tubbington couldn't come and I didn't want to leave him alone", she sighed deeply.

"Who the f is Lord Tubbington?", Cynthia asked.

"It's her cat", Mercedes smiled. "I'm Mercedes, by the way, and this is Brittany, Santana and Sugar", she said as she pointed at each one of the girls.

"Sugar is the name of the third hooker Jack the Stripper killed", Lilly whispered, but no one actually noticed.

"We're gonna audition", Santana simply said, "And we're gonna pass, so you can write our name on your custom-made jackets."

"We should have those", Fat Amy nodded thoughtfully.

"Confidence, I like that", Beca nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but I really need to say something…", Sugar held Fat Amy's hand, who widened her eyes, "I sound just like you. We should record something together."

"You sound like a puppy, but a very cute one, so I'll let that one pass without telling my body guards", Fat Amy blinked a few times and smiled a little awkwardly at her.

"Adele totally liked me", Sugar sounded proud.

"What? She's not Ad-", Beca started saying with a half smile.

"Don't even bother, Hayley Williams", Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"O-okay… Well, we look forward to seeing you all tomorrow afternoon, then", Beca replied, not sure if she should be offended. Something about the girl's bluntness made her like Santana. It reminded her of herself last year.

"Wait! Where's the girl who pukes? I liked that video too", Brittany said as Santana already started turning around.

"Oh, Aubrey and Chloe graduated", Stacie said, "But they'll be here tomorrow for the Aca-Iniciation."

"Aca-Iniciation?", Mercedes asked.

"Best party everrrr!", Fat Amy screamed loudly. A few boys passing by turned around to look at her. "Whassup", she winked at them.

"We'll be there", Santana laughed.


	2. How to behave like a Bella leader

Beca wouldn't tell anyone, but that night, she barely had any sleep. She stared at her room's ceiling a lot and even tried to talk to Kimmi Jin, who was working on some paper her study group was going to discuss the next day. It was part of their initiation process. Instead of a party. _Great_. And even though she was honored Kimmi Jin was willing to share that much with her, it didn't help much. Being the new Barden Bellas' leader wasn't as smooth to her as she expected and she was a little nervous about how the next day would go. She felt responsible for them now and she did not want to screw it up. She was confident about her music taste and dj capacities, since that lead them to national championship last year, but something still felt a little off…

At some point, her head got too tired of thinking about what could be bothering her and shut off…. She didn't remember what she was dreaming of, but it felt nice and she didn't want to wake up… But there was movements around her that didn't belong to her dream and she heard voices…

"Wake up, sleepy head", she heard someone whispering, almost singing in her ear. The voice was sweet and made her think of little angels.

She rumbled something back, not bothering to open her eyes, sure she was still asleep.

"Hey, don't be rude", she heard again. She began considering opening her eyes but the voice reminded her of her dream and that was nice, so she just made some weird noise with her throat.

"What if we pretend we're going to throw her computer away?", another voice came from across the room. That didn't sound like what someone would say in her dream. At all. Beca opened her eyes immediately. All she could see was a flock of red hair right in front of her.

"Good morning, Rapunzel", Beca's eyes met Chloe's as the girl singed cheerfully close to her ear. She smiled instantaneously and let a little chuckle come off before she realized her hair was all messed up, she had no make up on and she hadn't brushed her teeth. She tried to sit down to get herself presentable but Chloe's arm was around her waist to balance her weight so she just laid in her bed again.

"Aca-scuse me, I think you meant Aurora", Beca turned her head and noticed Aubrey sitting in Kimmi Jin's bed and smiled to her. "Good morning, Beca", she smiled back.

"Well, I bet they're all blonde so it's all the same", Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, straightening her back, but still keeping her arm around Beca's waist.

"So you have a problem with blondes now, is it?", Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, but I just think that Brave girl totally rocks any princess' butt!", Chloe said excitedly before turning her attention to Beca again, "Right?!"

"What are you two doing here?", Beca asked, blinking a few times, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Our bus got here sooner than expected so we thought maybe we could give you a few hints on how to behave like a proper Bella leader", Aubrey said proudly. She was still wearing the pin they've won alongside their trophy at Nationals.

"Okay, not to sound rude but how did you even get in?", Beca managed to say, trying to sound a little grumpy. Truth was, she was happy the girls were here, not only because she could use a little help, but because there was a hand in her head playing with her hair that made her shiver.

"Kimmi Jin was leaving the moment we got here", Chloe explained. "She looked a little pissed but I think that might be just her face."

"Yeah, don't take it personally", Beca chuckled.

"Honestly, I'm impressed you weren't up already", Aubrey sounded very matter-of-fact. "We've got so much to do…"

"Yeah, what time is it, by the way?", Beca asked, not bothering to move. She didn't want to do anything that would stop Chloe from playing with her hair.

"Oh, it's 8 o'clock", Chloe answered, paying attention to a special flock of hair she had between her fingers, "We've got here half an hour ago but decided to let you sleep a little longer because it's Saturday and all."

"Exactly", Beca mumbled, "It's when you sleep until noon, at least. It's like, law."

"No, it's not. Bellas are morning people!", Chloe smiled at her.

"I can see that", Beca answered trying to pull her pillow over her head.

"Hey, we've been here for half an hour already! Time to wake up", Chloe immediately got the pillow in her hands and Beca almost hit her head in her desk.

"And you snore", Aubrey commented, trying to surpress a laugh.

"I do not!", Beca snapped back, trying to get the pillow again. But Chloe wasn't having any of it and threw the pillow into Aubrey's direction, who got it with a single hand. "Hey, my room is not a football camp!", Beca rolled her eyes and thought that if anything happened to Kimmi Jin's side of the room, she could get murdered in her sleep. Not that she was getting any anyway.

"You do, honey", Chloe smiled at her, "Well, it's not actually a snore, it's more like a heavy breathing sound, like a dog."

"Hey!", Beca tried to sound very offended and hit her friend lightly on her arm, "I am not a dog, that's rude."

"You two look like toddlers flirting", Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, we don't need to flirt, I've seen her naked already", Chloe smiled provocatively at Beca, suppressing a laugh.

"She didn't even buy me a drink!", Beca said, avoiding Chloe's bedroom eyes and looking at Aubrey.

"Yes, yes, yadda, yadda, yadda, stop fooling us around and get up, Beca", Aubrey said, getting up herself.

"Okay, okay, but you need to let me go", Beca sighed and pointed at Chloe's arm around her.

"Oh… Sorry", Chloe said and got up. "So… Met any interesting people yesterday?"

"Well, there was this group of girls who were National champions of the high school league last year…"

"Really? They're from the New Directions?", Aubrey raised an eyebrow, half-impressed.

"You know them?", Beca asked while trying to find some clothes in her wardrobe.

"Oh, we watch the competition every year", Chloe explained. "Normally we watch it on the tv but last year it was in New York so we decided to go."

"I could be down with a trip to New York", Beca said, a little embarrassed of the fact that she had never been to the Big Apple. She had spent her money mostly going to LA.

"Great, Beca, but for now just tell me… What were they like?", Aubrey insisted.

"Well, there were four of them and they were very, very sure of themselves… They also kind of look like they're on meds sometimes. Are they good?", Beca turned around from her with jeans and a t shirt.

"Yes, they are. At least the girls are, their leading man is terrible. They're good with mash ups, so you should like them…", Aubrey shrugged.

"The girl… What's her name… Jesse used to like her…", Chloe snapped her fingers, "Rachel Berry, she's at NYADA now with a friend of mine. She sounds fabulous."

"Really? Well, luckily for us they are too Broadway centric to compete", Aubrey said without thinking. "Not that we couldn't beat them."

"Well… They said they would audition", Beca said, opening her door. "And I need to go to the bathroom."

"Wait, they a-", Aubrey started asking when Beca left with a smile.

"This is going to be good", Chloe smiled at her friend.

"This… is going to be so good", Aubrey smiled back, almost unable to retain the excitement in her voice.

—

The other Bellas all shut the doors in their faces, claiming it was too early in the morning to wake up, so Beca, Chloe and Aubrey were alone in the auditioning process. They spent the day thinking about how the new initiation process would be. They had already agreed that candles and blood of the past Bellas was kind of creepy, although Aubrey tried to defend the ceremony a few times. Beca wanted to do a truth of dare kind of initiation but since they were probably going to play that game later, the idea was discarded. Chloe suggested that since the ritual about telling a secret worked very well last time, they could do it before the party and start bonding before getting drunk. They all agreed on that.

Aubrey was clearly a lot less uptight now and Beca could only smile as her new friend explored the new possibilities of feeling free to be herself. She had her head full of new ideas for the Bellas and even though she didn't understand much about making mash ups, she told Beca at least a thousands songs she thought would go well together. From Jay Z and Kanye West's _"No Church in the Wild"_ and REM's _"Losing My Religion"_ to Ke$ha's "_Die Young_" and One Direction's_"Live While We're Young"_. Chloe later told Beca that Aubrey borrowed Lilly's collection of rap and hip hop music and Stacie's collection of pop music and was kind of enchanted by the incredible amount of new music her ears experimented.

"So… which song did you pick?", Aubrey asked as they were heading for the auditorium.

"I wanted something that showed us that they could really sing and that absolutely everybody knew so I thought Adele", Beca said, and even though she was the new leader, she still felt a little like she needed Aubrey's approval.

"Good thinking, Beca", Aubrey smiled at her and Beca felt a little lighter. "Did you know she wrote a song for_Skyfall_? It's the new 007 movie."

"She's having a little overdose", Chloe whispered at Beca's ear.

"Yeah, I heard about that", Beca held off a laugh. "So… Any objections to _Someone Like You?_"

"None, except I might need a tissue", Chloe said as she opened the doors to the auditorium. The only group already there were The Treblemakers. They were making a lot of noise but everything went a lot quiet when they came in and Beca made her best effort to avoid Jesse's gaze. "Hey, your boyfriend is here."

"Uh… He's not my boyfriend anymore", Beca told her as they headed for their front row seats.

"You two broke up?!", Aubrey immediately turned around to look at her, not bothering to keep her tone light.

"Wow, Aubrey, please talk louder, they didn't catch that in Mars", Beca rolled her eyes and buried her head between her shoulders as she sat down, praying Jesse didn't hear her.

"Aubrey's sorry, but what are you talking about?", Chloe cut her friend off before she could speak.

"Oh… well, I broke up with him a few days ago, when we got here", Beca explained, not really comfortable with the subject.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Chloe asked.

"Because… it's no big deal, we were together for like, two months", Beca shrugged.

"You could have talked to us. We're your friends", Aubrey said sweetly and although Beca didn't really need that, it felt nice that she cared about her.

"Thanks, but I'm fine", Beca smiled at her. There was a lot of talking coming from the outside and they turned around to look. All the other groups arrived together, at once.

"It's three o'clock already and you're saved by the bell", Chloe looked sounded very firm, "But we're gonna talk about that later, missy."

"If you say so", Beca rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but discussing her relationship with Jesse with anyone, let alone Chloe, made her uneasy. She was never really in love with him, although she felt like she should be…

Within the next 5 minutes the candidates were already announced and the first boy was on stage. The Bellas announced their song choice and he started singing. He was barely okay and when he tried to hit the high notes it was obvious that he wasn't getting on any group. A few more embarrassing presentations followed and made Beca wonder if she picked something too difficult or people were specially untalented this year. Other boys followed and they were pretty good, but no luck with girls yet.

"Maybe we could let boys in", Beca sighed as the last girl left the stage.

"Aca-bsolutely not!", Aubrey sounded very offended.

"There's still those New Directions girls. There's hope", Chloe tried to calm them down.

"Yeah, if they came at all", Beca said, writing another X on her files.

"Oh, here they are!", Chloe half singed, very excitedly. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar all came on stage at once.

"Uh, I'm sorry but these are individual auditions", Aubrey said, trying to sound nice.

"Oh, we know", Mercedes said, "But the song is Someone Like You, right?"

"Right", Beca answered.

"We have a killer presentation with that song", Santana shrugged, "And we'll only get if all of us get in, so we might as well perform together."

"Oh…", Beca was a little in shock. But they needed group members and they were probably good so… "It's fine by us."

"What?", Aubrey exclaimed in her ear, "It's against the rules!"

"Look, Aubrey, I get you still care a lot about the rules, but I don't", Beca turned at her, trying to sound secure about what she was doing.

"How will we know they're good individually if they're singing all at once?", Aubrey sounded a little offended.

"Well, if they sound good together, they'll make great background singers, if they don't, the Bellas won't have a single new member this year", Beca snapped back. It was her first year as a leader and things were not looking up.

"Hey, Barbie and Susie, can we do our thing or what?", Santana sounded impatient and Brittany immediately gave her a look.

"Okay, I don't know what's your thing but you really need to be tone it down", Beca said, her patience a little short.

"We're sorry, Ms. Rebecca Mitchell", Brittany sounded very innocent, "Please don't kill us."

"What are you talking about?", Beca looked at her a little suspicious.

"I googled you so I know you've been to jail", Brittany answered, "I'm just trying to be safe."

"Okay, but she's good now", Chloe chuckled, "You're safe. And you can perform."

"No Adele here, such a shame", Sugar sighed. Brittany was the only one to hear her and gave her a sympathetic look. They all got in positions and Chloe had to surpress Aubrey's last protest.

As Mercedes started singing, it was clear they weren't performing Someone Like You, but Rumour Has It. The three Bellas were all very confused at first, but it didn't keep them for being impressed at how well the girl could sing. Their mise en scène was also respectable and they soon just let themselves feel the song.

A minute later, Santana was singing the first lines to Someone Like You's chorus. Her voice made Beca smile and the realization that this was a mash up made her incredibly happy. Brittany and Sugar were mostly dancing and singing in the background, but they were very intense in their own performances. All in all, the performance was incredible.

"Wow", Beca said, as soon as the auditorium was silent again. "That was really good."

"We know", Santana smiled, but Brittany's gaze at her made her add something, "I mean, thanks."

"We'll let you know the result in a few minutes", Aubrey said, her pride still a little hurt.

"Yeah, she's kidding, get ready to aca-iniciation!", Chloe cut her off, and got on stage doing some kind of celebration dance that made Beca chuckle. She was adorable all excited like that.

"So… auditions are over?", Jesse asked from the back. It was the first time Beca heard his voice since the break up and it made her a little sad how broken it sounded.

"Yeah, I guess they are", she answered, getting up and turning around.

"Great", he got up, followed by the other Trebles and left to the backstage to announce his new members, avoiding looking at Beca as he passed through her.

"Welcome to the Bellas!", Aubrey said, smiling again. All the Troubletones smiled at each other, feeling proud of themselves, but still not sure how to behave. Santana and Mercedes could be all tough on the outside but they liked the girls and they wouldn't mind having them as friends. Brittany and Sugar were feeling a little insecure but their excitement was clearly showing off.

"So… We're gonna put theses bags around your heads but don't worry, I'm not gonna kill any of you", Beca smiled at them. Everything was going well. Time to get to know these girls. And then, afterwards, it was time go get really, really drunk.


	3. Aca-initiation starts now

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe lead the girls to where the Bellas' rehearsal usually was and tried their best to avoid the looks people were giving them. Surely four girls with bags on their heads wasn't an everyday sight, but the boys very sexually charged comments were a little too much. Aubrey talked non stop so Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes couldn't hear them. This was the only part of the tradition she had managed to convince Beca and Chloe that was worth saving and she didn't want it ruined. Truth is, although Beca tried to play it as silly, she actually thought it was really fun to see the new girls tripping over and being completely blind about where they were going. Santana complained a few times about Sugar stepping in her toes but Sugar kept telling her she was just not used to darkness because she needed to shine.

When they finally got to their destination, Beca asked for the other girls to wait outside the door. She quietly opened it and prayed the Bellas to be there already. It was 4:30 pm and there were no excuses to miss aca-initiation. Thankfully, everyone was there, sitting in chairs and talking to each other.

"We're here!", Beca announced as she got closer to the girls.

"It was about time, my sexy ass was getting glued to this chair already", Fat Amy complained, turning her head from Stacie.

"What are you talking about? You got here five minutes ago", Cynthia Rose said from across the room.

"Well, but I didn't remember I had chocolate in my pocket and now it's really hard to get up", Amy shrugged.

"Oh, happened to me once, but I forgot I had tried the back row the night before", Stacie put her right hand on Amy's shoulders, "I know it hurts now but you'll be fine in like, three days."

"Uh... Okay, so the new Bellas are just outside", Beca shook her head and tried to remember what she was actually going to say. "I'm going to bring them in, no one will be rude to each other, we'll just have a nice girl bonding moment before the party, and everything will go a lot better from then on because there will be lots of alcohol on everyone's blood. Any questions?" She was a little nervous. It was her second day as a leader and considering everyone's interaction with the new girls, she didn't think things were going to go smoothly.

"Yeah, are you drinking now?", Cynthia asked Beca.

"Maybe. Probably. Any more questions?", Beca rolled her eyes.

"Where's the blood they have to drink?", Lilly asked and her tone was barely audible. It was a huge step anyway.

"We're not doing the blood thing again, it's creepy", Beca told her.

"But I only came here for the blood", Lilly said a lot quieter this time.

"What?", Stacie turned her head in Lilly's direction.

"She said _I hope they really like us_", Cynthia Rose explained. "Right?" There were a few seconds of silence as everyone turned their attention to Lilly.

"Yes, right", Lilly smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to bring them in now", Beca announced before going back to the door. She heard what seemed to be Brittany's voice asking Santana if she was sure Beca was not going to kill them and bury their bodies behind closed doors. "Hey", she opened the door and smiled, "Still not going to kill you. Come in."

Aubrey, Chloe and Beca lead the girls inside until they were right in front of the half-circle made out of the chairs the Bellas were sitting in. Chloe stood right behind them.

"Time to meet the new Barden Bellas", Aubrey said, ceremonially, "Ladies, please welcome Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes", Chloe took off each one of the bags covering their heads as their names were called out.

"HiiIiIIiIIiII", Fat Amy singed at the top of her lungs, trembling her hand every high note she hit. Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm just trying to be nice."

"HiiIiiiIiiiIi", Sugar tried to do the same, but her voice cracked a few times. "You're like, super nice."

"What the hell?", Cynthia Rose whispered close to Beca, glaring at the girl's voice.

"Oh, don't worry, she's good as a background singer", Beca reassured her, making sure the girl wouldn't hear her.

"I just wanted to say that you all look super good and that if any of our performances go wrong we should just take off our clothes because all the judges would give us A+ since we are so pretty", Brittany smiled at each one of them and looked really proud of her idea.

"Been there, done that", Amy said, recalling the time she took her blouse off.

"Or I could just ask my daddy to buy all the judges like he did with my math teacher so I wouldn't fail", Sugar shrugged.

"Those are all great ideas, but we're not going to need them", Beca said, standing in front of them, "Because we're gonna kick every other group's ass only with our mouths", she smiled at Chloe, remembering how proud she looked when she explained how the Bellas worked at the activities fair last year. Chloe recognized the line and immediately smiled back at her.

"Yeah, Neon Trees lover is right, the audience is gonna throw their underwear at us when we're on stage", Santana said, sounding pretty confident.

"I like her kind of analogy", Stacie smiled at Santana.

"One of my boyfriends threw his underwear at me when I stripped for him once", Fat Amy said casually, "Ended up he was only wearing a sock."

"Okayy, I'm gonna interrupt you there", Beca said, a little eagerly, "And the initiation is gonna start now...", she started getting some of the other chairs so everyone could sit down. Chloe was by her side in a few seconds, helping her organize the chairs into a circle. Beca gave her a grateful look.

"What exactly are we going to do?, Mercedes asked as she took her place.

"We're gonna tell each other things we're don't usually say out loud or we don't really tell other people", Chloe explained, "So we don't have any secrets and start off without any reasons to lie to each other."

"Can we go back to telling our names first?", Stacie asked, "I don't really remember any of theirs", she pointed at the new girls.

"Oh, we can say our names, tell something about us and then a secret", Chloe answered her, "What do you think Beca?"

"Yeah, great", Beca said, thankful that Chloe asked for her opinion. "Who wants to go first?"

"I can go", Sugar said excitedly, her hand in the air. The others nodded their heads. "My name is Sugar Motta, my favorite singer is Adele, like you all know", Sugar winked at Fat Amy, who looked a little confused, but just shrugged it as being really attractive to anyone. "And my secret is that I am not actually made of Sugar, my parents just thought that was a really sweet name."

"Oh, I see what you did there", Cynthia Rose chuckled. Sugar just stared at her, not really sure what she actually said. "I can go now", Cynthia said, but most of the others were still trying to figure out if Sugar was serious or not. She took their silence as consent. "I'm Cynthia Rose, I used to have a gambling problem but I'm clean for like, one week now, and my secret is that I buy new flannels shirts every month."

"Wow, that must be though", Brittany said sweetly, "A whole week is a lot of time. That's like a month, and a month is almost a year."

"Uh, yeah", Stacie said, unsure. "We're really proud of you."

"Thanks, man", Cynthia Rose said, looking at the ground. "It's mostly because last week's shirt was so expensive I didn't have the money to bet."

"I could totally help you out with that", Sugar immediately told her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you help someone with a gambling problem, Sugar", Beca said, holding off a smile. The girl was completely clueless.

"Yeah, but we'll figure something out", Chloe said, sympathetically. "Who's next?"

"Please let me go next, not saying anything and trying to let everyone socialize harmonically and spontaneously is being a lot harder than expected", Aubrey said in an almost desperate tone. She quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she actually said, a little embarrassed.

"Yo... Chill", Fat Amy said, making a peace and love sign and blowing her a kiss. The others smiled.

"Floor is all yours", Beca said.

"Right... Okay, I'm Aubrey, I really really really really care about acapella competitions and Christmas decorations and... I think I never told anyone this but two years ago I set a little fire on the Treblemakers' food during Nationals", Aubrey stared at the ground for a few seconds.

"Wow... I like you so much more now", Lilly said, her eyes wide at the mention of fires.

"Who are the Treblemakers?", Mercedes asked, a little confused.

"They were in the auditorium, the all boys group with matching jackets", Santana explained. "Think of The Warblers without the hair gel and the Katy Perry songs."

"Oh, they did Katy Perry once", Chloe recalled.

"Who are the Warblers?", Stacie asked.

"They're a high school group from Ohio", Aubrey said, "They're very talented but very predictable and they always wear the same uniform and...", Aubrey stopped mid-sentence. "Oh."

"It's okay, honey", Chloe said, putting one of her hands above Aubrey's.

"Okay, it's my turn", Fat Amy cut in. "I'm Fat Amy, I currently have 4 boyfriends and my secret is that one of them is a kangoroo. His name is Jack."

"Can I see him?", Brittany's eyes were sparkling.

"If you ever go to Australia, yeah", Amy shrugged.

"Well, this is going a lot different than I expected", Beca chuckled. "Matches us just fine", they nodded their heads. There were no way they could ever be normal. "Anyway... I'm Beca, my dream is to, I don't know, hear something I made playing on the radio. And I guess my secret is that I have the soundtrack of Priscilla, the Desert Queen on my iTunes."

"Oh my god, you told me you didn't like musicals!", Aubrey exclaimed, "You made fun of me because I had The Broadway Classics collection!"

"Yeah, well... I kind of changed my mind after watching a few", Beca tried a fake smile to calm her down.

"We could totally do a number from Hairspray", Chloe said, excitedly, "I know all the choreographies."

"Jesus Christ, enough of Broadway", Mercedes sighed. "I think we heard enough about it for a lifetime."

"Okay, but we're getting back at this", Aubrey said firmly.

"So, I'm Mercedes, my first real boy crush turned out to be my gay best friend and my secret is that when I was younger my favorite Destiny's Child was actually Michelle."

"I didn't know the president's wife was a singer", Sugar said. "She totally looks like she can rock that body, though."

"Okay, my turn!", Chloe held off a laugh. The new girls were turning out to be a lot more fun to be around with than she expected. "I'm Chloe, I'm really passionate about animals and my secret is that I, uh... I actually never kissed a girl."

"Wait, what?", Beca immediately asked. She didn't know what Chloe would say but she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know... I know everyone here did it", she looked at Cynthia Rose, Santana, Brittany... Santana gave her a confused look, they hadn't mentioned they were together yet, but they didn't have to. Chloe knew a couple when she saw one, and the way Brittany could tell Santana what to do just gave it away. That and the lovesick puppy eyes they had for one another. "I just never had the chance."

"Well, don't worry honey, you'll have the chance tonight. We're gonna play truth or dare, right?", Cynthia Rose said sympathetically. Everyone was playing it cool since all the Bellas were pretty sure Chloe was straight, so they just thought it was a curiosity, but Beca had her mouth dry. She was still recovering from shock but suddenly the idea of Chloe kissing one of the girls made her feel uneasy.

"Oh, are we?", Chloe chuckled. She smiled flirtatiously at Beca, raising an eyebrow, "If that's a part of the initiation we need the leader's approval..."

"We can... We can play truth or dare", Beca said, trying to sound firm. She didn't do a very good job.

"I can literally see your toner through your jeans, Beca", Aubrey whispered in Beca's ears. She tried not to blush and simply ignored the comment. Aubrey rolled her eyes at how oblivious the girl was to her blatant crush for her best friend. She was going to fix that.

"So... My turn!", Santana fake-coughed a little. Someone had to break the awkward silence that followed Chloe's secret. "My name is Santana, I don't like most people but you guys look okay, and my secret is that the real reason why my voice is so raspy is because my dad used to put tequila in my milk when I was a baby so I wouldn't wake up at night."

"I still love your voice, baby", Brittany said, giving her the sweetest look.

"Yeah, it sounds like you screamed your girlfriend's name all through the night", Stacie nodded her head, impressed.

"She does that a lot too", Brittany smiled at her, proudly.

"I like people screaming at night when they're locked in the basement", Lilly whispered.

"What was that?", Aubrey turned around to look at her.

"It's kind of late... There's only Stacie and, uh, Brittany left?", Beca asked.

"Yeah, we need to get going soon, I still have my nails to do", Stacie sighed. "I'm Stacie, I think I slept with half of the Treblemakers so far and my secret is that I only lost my virginity an year and a half ago."

"Really? I thought you were like, 13 when you lost it", Fat Amy exclaimed at her.

"What? I'm making up lost time!", Stacie shrugged. The others were a little shocked but laughed it off.

"You totally should be", Brittany said. "Okay, I'm Brittany, I really miss my mom and dad and my secret is that when I turned 11 I spent the day waiting for my Hogwarts letter and when I didn't get it I wrote to Dumbledore telling him he was dumb. It was a really mean thing to say."

"Me too", Chloe just nodded. Everybody glared at her. "I mean, I didn't write to Dumbledore, I just really thought I was going to get the letter."

"Oh my god", Beca chuckled. "Did you know all the spells too?"

"No! I mean, just the cool ones!", Chloe mumbled.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt Comic Con", Aubrey said, a little eagerly. "But we have to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Beca rolled her eyes. She proceeded explaining how they would all get ready separately and then meet close to the auditorium. The girls agreed and stared getting the place organized again, chatting through it. They were getting along a lot better than they had expected. Turned out they just needed to let their guards down a little.

Beca was happy to see getting along and the new Bellas receiving a warm welcome. As they made their way to their dorms, Chloe and Aubrey were talking non stop about how proud they were of how the Bellas were turning out to be. They were staying at Beca's room because Aubrey refused to get a hotel room while visiting. Kimmi Jin didn't know about that yet. Beca didn't care very much, because while they were choosing dresses, jeans and shirts, listening to music, singing some (very embarrassing) songs and making their way back to the auditorium, she was still thinking every once in a while about how that Truth or Dare thing would go.


End file.
